


「金东」我需要你.

by Guny



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guny/pseuds/Guny
Kudos: 3





	「金东」我需要你.

试衣间内，谢金正把衣服从下摆撩起来想脱掉，一块块的腹肌，漂亮的人鱼线让李鹤东失了神。

怎么办，克制不住自己了，眼神不受控制的下滑，将这人身上的美景览遍，轻轻咽下分泌出来的唾液。

想抱住他精细的腰身在他身下承受鱼/水/之/欢。

可他不得不克制住自己，他已经有女朋友了，就在前不久。

“东子，这是我女朋友”谢金拉着一个漂亮的小姑娘，正巧看着他，把他招呼过来。

“嫂子好啊”心里还是不可避免的咯噔一下，最害怕的事情终于来了，这姑娘说话谈吐都很温柔，做事也利索的不得了，是谢金喜欢的类型。

“嫂子得和我哥百年好合啊”调笑的语气把这姑娘说的不好意思，害羞的捂住脸，旁边谢金还一脸温柔的看着这小姑娘。

嫉妒吗？

是挺嫉妒。

“东子…东子？不舒服？”谢金担忧的看着这坐着揉脑袋的人，刚想要拍一下他，便被这人大力的甩开。

“我没事儿”意识到自己有些失礼，给人道了歉，走到窗户旁点燃一颗烟，随着吐出的烟雾把自己心里的郁闷吐出。

这不正常，太不正常了。

李鹤东把这事儿和张九南说了，这两人坐在酒吧面对面的喝着酒。

一瓶瓶酒水下肚，却也浇不灭心里犹如钝刀子割的疼，这就是喜欢？自己喜欢上一个男人，还是一个有女朋友的男人。

“你说我可怎么办。”

这种可怕的病一天比一天严重，甚至到了见到谢金就有扑上去的想法，他跟郭德纲请了假，本想在家安心度过，可谢金却突然来访。

“怎么了这是？”

满地的啤酒瓶子和烟灰，面前的人儿青色的胡茬，颓废极了，这不像他。

“我分手了。”

这句话犹如一颗定时炸弹，炸醒了李鹤东，没等他做出任何反应，谢金便把他拥入怀里。

“以后你不用再等我了。”

“我来了。”

绚丽的夜色，不知是谁开的头，两人舌尖纠缠着，汲取着对方口中的空气，直到喘不过气才离开。

“可以吗？”

征得对方同意，一颗一颗解开人的扣子，指尖点火一般在李鹤东身上游走，他也不甘示弱，脱着人的毛衣。

轻轻抚上人胸前一点，随着腰身向下探，探进裤子里揉搓着圆润富有弹性的屁股，一手握住这人的什物，上下撸动。

“哼啊…慢点儿…”撸动的速度加快，精液成一条线喷出，撒在地上与谢金的手上。

把这精液抹在人的股间，一根手指随着精液的润滑刺入肠道，未经人事的穴想把这手指排出，可徒劳，这手指左挖挖右扣扣，倒是有些快感油然而生。

看着这人适应了，便伸进第二根手指，向里探索，不深的地方有一块凸起，应该就是它，轻轻按压，怀里的人像是过了电一般哆嗦一下，腿软的直接挂在了他身上。

“舒服吗？”

俯下身子含住人的耳垂，在耳边轻轻呼一口热气，这人刺激的一声惊吟，胯下的巨大顶着这人的后穴，分泌的水儿滴滴答答的落在这硕大上，李鹤东伸手帮他撸动了几把，把人推到在沙发上，跨坐在这人身上。

“我来吧。”

把这物扶正对准自己后穴，缓缓坐下，这东西太过硕大，让李鹤东一时无法消受，才刚进去一个头便疼的眼泪都出来了。

谢金刚想把人压在沙发上，就被人按住，生要自己来，忍着痛把这物全坐下，叹慰一声等着适应，李鹤东动了一下腰身，碰到了那个点上，软的趴在谢金身上。

“你…动吧。”

谢金这才敢动动腰身，小幅度的挺动，看着这人皱着的眉头舒展，才敢大力的顶弄。

“哼啊…好爽…”听着这人失去理智的娇吟，爱惜的抱着这娇软的人，他这么好，怎的让他受一点伤害。

李鹤东伸手抱住他精细的眼神，用手轻抚人的腹肌，他终于把想象里的事儿变为现实，快感让他飘飘沉沉，只得呻吟着抓挠着人的身上。

“我…我爱你…谢爷…”眼泪不受控制的就出来，话语被顶撞的支零破碎，爱意却完好无暇的送到他面前，他吻住面前这人，将自己的心奉上。

“我也爱你。”

顶撞几下便交代在人的穴里，相拥着诉说自己憋在心里许久的爱。

我以为我永远都得不到你。

可你却亲自把自己送到我面前。

这让我如何是好，只得遵守自己的心意。

我爱你啊，除父母家人外最爱你的人。

我的爱人，要平安喜乐一生。


End file.
